This invention relates to a bushing used for preventing a multiple cable from separating into individual cables, in particular, to a watertight structure using the bushing.
A multiple cable comprises a plurality of insulated cables which are in parallel to one another and united in a body in a state that they can be easily separated from one another by hands (or external force). The multiple cable is generally ramified into the insulated cables at each end thereof. Bushings are put on an outer circumferential surface of the multiple cable near the ends of the multiple cable. The bushings prevent ramified parts of the multiple cable from extending.
When the multiple cable is connected to an outdoor apparatus such as an antenna unit, it is electrically connected to the outdoor apparatus inside the outdoor apparatus. That is, one end of the multiple cable is put in the inside of the outdoor apparatus. In this case, it is necessary to take measures to prevent water from entering the inside of the apparatus along the multiple cable. An existing watertight structure for the outdoor apparatus comprises a water-tight packing which is placed in a notch or opening formed in a case or cover of the outdoor apparatus to pass the multiple cable through. The water-tight packing is made of water-resistant elastic body such as synthetic rubber.
By the way, it is desirable that the multiple cable is mechanically fixed to the outdoor apparatus except for the electrically connection to obtain sufficient mechanical connection strength between the multiple cable and the outdoor apparatus. However, the outdoor apparatus must have a complex structure to mechanically fix the multiple cable. This is because the outdoor apparatus already has a portion for the water-tight packing and another portion is necessary for the mechanically fixing.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a simple water-tight structure for an outdoor apparatus to which a multiple cable is connected.
Other object of this invention will become clear as the description proceeds.
According to an aspect of this invention, a bushing is put on a cable. The bushing comprises a main body having an outer peripheral surface. A flange is formed on the outer peripheral surface.
In the bushing, the flange extends perpendicular to the cable.
In addition, the outer peripheral surface includes a lower surface of the body. The flange is formed on the outer peripheral surface except for the lower surface.
According to another aspect of this invention, a water-tight structure is used in an apparatus to which a cable is connected. The cable extends from the outside of a cover of the apparatus to the inside of the cover. The water-tight structure comprises a bushing which has a flange extending perpendicular to the cable when the bushing is put to the cable. A flange receiving portion is formed inside the cover and closely comes into the flange to make the bushing serve as a water-tight packing.